Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ester plasticizer composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to an ester plasticizer composition, as a plasticizer composition, which comprises a hybrid alkyl-substituted terephthalate compound and a non-hybrid alkyl-substituted terephthalate compound as active ingredients, improves workability due to high absorption speed for the resins and short melting time, and thus may imparts a uniform foaming property upon being applied to wallpaper formulation.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a plasticizer forms an ester which reacts an alcohol with a polycarboxylic acid such as phthalic acid and adipic acid.
Examples of commercially important plasticizers include adipates of C8 alcohol, C9 alcohol and C10 alcohols, for example di(2-ethylhexyl) adipate, diisononyl adipate and diisodecyl adipate; and phthalates of C8 alcohol, C9 alcohol and C10 alcohols, for example, di(2-ethylhexyl) phthalate, diisononyl phthalate, and diisodecyl phthalate.
Specifically, the diisononyl phthalate is a plasticizer having a general purpose for polyvinyl chloride (PVC) both through plastisol and dry blending, uses flexible PVC almost all known applications. Typical applications are toys, films, shoes, paints, flooring materials, gloves, wallpaper, artificial leathers, sealants, tarpaulins, car floor coatings, furniture, foam mats, and soundproof panels, all of which are based on plasticity of all PVC. This is also used as a sheath and an insulating material for PVC cables, and to produce other calendered flexible PVC products.
Diisononyl adipate is primarily used in films and is used at a low level in other products such as plastic PVC-based wallpaper, artificial leather, car floor coatings, gloves and sealants. When used in low-temperature product, and/or when using plastisol as an process intermediate, diisononyl adipate is used especially.
Apart from diisononyl adipate, a great deal of research associated with eco-friendly plasticizers continues due to environmental issues of phthalate-based plasticizers.